An Outcast
by ILikeToDie
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha are happily married with a son, but what about Souta can he find love? Are brother and sisters that much alike that even their chosen mates are alike? Read to find out! Souta
1. Discoveries

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the characters sob

**A/N:** Okay I finally got round to starting my Souta fic. Hopefully it will be a good one because there really isn't that much about Souta in the Anime or Manga so most of this will be made up so yea.

**Age: **

Souta – 17 ½

Kumiko – 17

Chapter 1:

"See ya, Souta"

"Bye guys, see you and soccer trials tomorrow"

"Okay"

Souta still played soccer and had been the star player since the age of 15. Souta was among the most popular guys at school and had girls drooling over him where ever he went, personally he didn't like this fact to much, he preferred to find a girl who liked him for him not for his stats in school or his looks, just him. He had been on countless dates, many of them pointless and he hadn't been with one girl for more than 2 weeks at the most before he realized she was another member of his fan club.

:sigh: 'Why does it have to be so hard, Kagome found InuYasha and they already have a kid and I'm just pointlessly dating girls who don't actually like me for me' He was now half way to his home when he noticed a girl lying in the ally way. "That's odd" He decided taking a peek to see if she was okay wouldn't do anyone any harm. When he got close enough to see her properly he noticed she was naked and apparently unconscious. "Aaahh what do I do I can't leave her but she might think I'm attacking her or something when she wakes up" :sigh: Souta had a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks but he put his long jacket over her to cover her up before he picked her up and began to carry her home. 'Thank god it's too late for most people to be walking around on the street; I don't know how I would explain walking down the street with a naked girl in my arms'

"What am I going to tell Mama, the truth I guess" Souta opened the door and stuck the girl down on the couch with his jacket still covering her.

"Mama!"

"Yes Souta dear"

"I um..."

"Who's that and why is she naked?"

"Well on the way home I found her lying in the ally way and well I couldn't just leave her there"

"Okay, go put her in your sisters old room, I'll get some spare clothes for her, she looks about the same size as your sister"

"Thanks Mama"

'Just like his sister, can't resist helping people, maybe he's finally found a true love like his sister?'

"Mama you aren't jumping to conclusions are you?"

"No of course not, I'll go help her get dressed"

"Okay I'll make some dinner"

'It's been an hour now, I hope she's okay'

"Souta she's awake, how far is dinner?"

"Nearly done"

Souta was standing in front of the pot stirring the contents. He was also wearing a casual, baggy white t-shirt, dark denim, blue jeans and trainers. His hair was now a bit longer and had a more messy appearance to it.

"Souta she's on her way down"

"Huh?"

Souta turned around to see a rather calm looking girl who was about half a foot shorter than him and looked about his age. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was; she had long black hair that went down to her waist and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blue, denim mini skirt and a green sleeveless top. He couldn't remove his gaze and he was even by this point drooling.

"What are you staring at!"

"Err…nothing, hi I'm Souta"

"I'm Kumiko, where am I?"

"I found you in the alley way and brought you to my place"

"I'm going"

Suddenly Souta's mother appeared out of no where with a mischievous look on her face.

"You're not leaving till you've tried my son's world famous food"

"Fine, but then I'm leaving"

"So Souta what's for dinner today?"

"Err…some chicken, rice, roast potatoes and ice cream with my hot fudge recipe for dessert."

"Oh yum, I love it when you cook, I don't know what I'll do when you leave"

'I better leave before morning, wait if he found me in the alley way doesn't that mean he found me naked? Oh you got to be kidding me' at this stage Kumiko was staring into space with a small blush on her features.

"Err…Kumiko, are you okay? You seem a bit flushed"

"Oh um it's nothing"

"If you say so, come sit down and have some dinner you can leave after dessert, I'll make sure my Mama lets you" He was standing there with a big grin on his face. 'Why does my stomach feel so weird? Maybe it's the thought of eating this food, yeah that's it.'

"Souta that was delicious"

"Thank you, I'll be going now"

"Souta walk her home so we know nothing else happens to her"

"No it's okay I can get home by myself"

"No I'll take you home; it's not that far is it?"

"Err…I think it's about a 20min walk"

"Okay let's go, I'll get you a jacket"

Souta returned a few moments later with a dark blue jacket and they left. After about 5minutes of silence Souta grabbed one of her hands with a concerned look on his face. As soon as Souta's hands came in contact with hers she felt heat rise and she was blushing.

"W what are y you doing?"

"You hands, they have cuts, what happened?"

"I got attacked"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea they left after stealing my possessions, but I was left in the alley way, um naked and unconscious till you found me"

They both blushed even more at her last comment.

"Why were you attacked, did they try and rape you?"

"No one would do such a thing to a freak like me, they were doing so because of what I am, I wasn't supposed to be seen but they saw me, I was being to careless"

"What do you mean a freak? You're beautiful, a little rough around the edges but even so you are no freak" They once again both blushed

"You have no idea what I am, not tonight any way"

"Do you go to school?"

"My parents are trying to get me to go, that's why I was out of the house tonight"

"You should come to my school, I'll help you if you would like?"

"We're here, thank you for helping me"

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran indoors before he could see her blushing. Souta raised his hand to his cheek.

'Did she just, k kiss me on the cheek?' After about 5min Souta turned around and headed home.

**A/N:** Tell me if I should continue with this story, and there is minor Kagome and InuYasha Fluff. R&R


	2. What a Cute Couple

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or characters sob

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

**Chapter 2:**

It was fourth period and Souta still stared off into space, not paying any attention to what class he was in.

"Yo what's wrong with you today Souta?"

"Huh, nothing just thinking"

"Class we have a new student today, she used to be taught at home but has finally agreed to come to a public school"

'Joy another new student; she'll probably end up sitting in the spare desk to me, another air head who will keep pestering me'

"Kumiko you can go sit next to Souta over there"

"Thank you"

'Wait, Kumiko!'

Souta looked away from the window he had been staring aimlessly out of to see a young girl with long black hair sit down next to him.

"You happy now, I'm at your damn school"

"Kumiko no talking during class please"

"Yes ma'am"

Souta was still staring in disbelief at the girl sitting next to him, he had been thinking about her all day and now she was here right next to him. She seemed a bit uneasy about the fact that nearly every boy in the room was practically drooling over her and all the girls were glaring daggers at her.

'What did I get myself into, I should have stayed home'

BBRRIIINNNGG

"Class for home work I want you to read pages 42-53, class dismissed"

"So, what now, Souta?"

"It's lunch time and I've got soccer trials, you can come and watch if you like?"

"Why not, doesn't look like the girls like me too much and the boys look a bit shallow"

Souta rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah the girls are kind of obsessing over me at the moment and are probably jealous that you stealing my attention"

"So let's go to this soccer trial"

"Okay let me go get changed, you can wait down by the field"

"Okay"

Souta walked off to go get changed and Kumiko started to head towards the field. 'Wait where is the field? I'll go ask that guy standing staring at me, weirdo'

"Excuse me, where is the field?"

"Well I can show you if you like?"

Kumiko didn't like the tone he was using with her but she had to find the field some how. She walked next to the guy who was showing her to the field when all of the sudden he pressed her up against a wall and started trying to kiss her (etc). 'Oh crap I can't even defend myself with out risking it'

'Mmm where's Kumiko?' Souta looked around when he heard a girls scream. "Kumiko!" Souta arrived to where a crowd had gathered, he pushed his way through to see a guy pressing Kumiko to a wall and touching her improperly.

Souta dropped his stuff "Bastard get your hands off her, you have no right!"

"Is she your girl now is she?"

Souta was a bit shocked at this statement and didn't know what to say so he lied hoping that would make the guy let Kumiko go.

"Yes"

"Well then that makes her an even more interesting trophy"

"Bastard!" Souta was by now right next to the man and he punched him right across the face. 'InuYasha's lessons have become useful after all'.

"You want to fight for her now do you?"

Souta could see that this man was at least half a foot taller and had a bigger build but he wasn't scared.

"Yes"

The man tried to hit Souta, but he dodged easily and started punching the man in the stomach and face. Finally with one last hit the man fell to the ground. Souta stood up panting but relieved to find Kumiko in one piece.

"Are you…" But he was interrupted by Kumiko giving him a hug, she was on her toes and her arms were around his neck. He put his arms around her waist and she sobbed into his shoulder. He heard her wince when he put his arms around her waist. 'She must have some injuries; I better take her to the nurse office'. Souta then lifted her up, she was still sobbing into his shoulder when he reached the nurses office. He placed her down on the bed and explained to the nurse what had happened. She gave both Souta and Kumiko a quick look over.

"She just has a few scrapes and bruises, but she's lucky you showed up"

Souta walked over to Kumiko who had some tears running down her face, he put his arm around her shoulder in order to comfort her. The nurse smiled at them. "You two make such a cute couple"

Souta started to blush and tried his best to deny it but soon gave up when the nurse just waved it off and walked out the room.

"Are you okay?"

"I came here hoping to be normal, but I should have known I'm a freak no matter where I am or how I look"

"I told you before you aren't a freak"

"You know nothing! You're just another shallow boy who thinks that just because I'm good looking I must be perfect"

"I don't think that!"

"Don't lie to me, I saw you drooling over me when you first saw me!"

"Yes but that's…" Souta was interrupted by Kumiko charging out of the room in tears and anger.

: Sigh: 'Why do women have to be so complicated?'

"I can't believe you rescued her again"

"Mama I told you it was just a small school fight, nothing heroic about it"

"You must be her knight in shining armor"

Souta sweat dropped and gave up there was no getting though to his mother when she was in this mood, next thing you know she'll be talking about…

"Oh and imagine the grandchildren, they'd be so cute, they wouldn't have cute little dog ears but they'd still be adorable"

Even though Kagome had already given her mother a grandchild she still obsessed about having more.

"Mama I don't think she's even talking to me any more"

"Why?"

"In the nurses office she told me I was shallow and walked out"

"Why would she say that?"

"I told her she was beautiful"

"Aaawww, my poor boy"

"Mama I'm 17 not 9!"

"You know what you should do?"

"What?"

**A/N:** I know you guys probably hate cliffes but sorry I love writing them and it helps keep some people hooked. Plz R&R Also just out of interest have any of you writers out their noticed there is usually more people reading you last chapter than some of your middle ones? I do that sometimes, I hate to read a good story with an ending I don't like especially if it's a long one! Any way Thank you everyone!


	3. Secrete Admirer

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or characters sob

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

**Chapter 3:**

Souta once again was staring pointlessly out of the window while the teacher rambled on, Kumiko hadn't showed for school, not that he blamed her.

"Souta pay attention! Or I'll keep you after school!"

'Oh crap I can't stay after school I got stuff to do'

"Sorry Miss it won't happen again"

It was now lunch time and Souta had soccer trials as they had been canceled last time due to the school fight and rain.

"Souta are you ready?"

Souta looked over to his two friends Taro and Daiki who were looking at him with concerned faces. Daiki was slightly taller than Souta, was well built and had long (for a guy anyway), messy, black hair and brown eyes, he was on the soccer team with Souta. Taro had short black hair, green eyes; he was average height and had an average build. Taro wasn't in the soccer team or any other team unless you counted the chess team. He was a bookworm and saw no joy in sport. How he became friends with Daiki and Souta was beyond everyone.

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"Who?"

"Kumiko, the one you were drooling over"

"You know the one you defended in that fight and you called her your girl"

"That was a lie she isn't my girl I was hoping he would leave her alone if I said she was"

"Oh but you wish she was don't you"

"Yea"

"He admitted it!"

"What I didn't…oh forget it so what if I do"

"You've never liked a girl this much before; you've said they were all stupid and shallow"

"She isn't, she doesn't even like me, she called ME shallow and walked out of the nurse's office and I haven't seen her since"

"Then why did she run to hug you after the fight and why did she allow you to hug her back?"

"Because I was the only one she trusted, she had just about been raped you idiots!"

"See you said it yourself she trusts you and I bet she tells you things that she wouldn't tell others?"

"Yea but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You are really dense you know that!"

"What are you…"

"Everyone to the field the trials are about to start"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!"

Mrs. Lee opened the door to see a box with Kumiko's name on it.

"Kumiko, parcel for you!"

"Coming!"

'What's that a box in the shape of a heart and 4 red roses, probably one of those stupid, shallow boys from school.'

Mrs. Lee handed her daughter the box.

'This one's got a note' "For 4 days I'll shower you with gifts, and by day 4 I will give you the most important one I can give"

"What a weirdo, it better not be a stalker!"

"Calm down, he sounds like a gentleman to me, 4 days of gifts I wonder what tomorrow will be."

"I still think his a weirdo"

**A/N:** As my friend would be saying now OMG THE CHEESE! As in it's cheesy I know. Oh and the gifts along the way will kind of suck but I only did this gift thing because of my idea for the last day, last gift, so if you can over look that thank you!


	4. You Remind me

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or characters sob

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

**Chapter 4:**

"Kumiko, another gift from the mystery man!"

"Coming"

'A stuffed black dog, 3 red roses and another note'

"Day 2: I saw this dog and it reminded me of you, because like you it is adorable" Kumiko laughed at how cheesy this guy was being, but she did find it weird that a black dog with blue eyes reminded him of her.

"I'm going for a walk"

"Okay be back in time for dinner"

'Who is he; he's probably another shallow asshole like every other man on this planet. If only they knew then they wouldn't even look at me. For some reason that's the thing that annoys me most the fact that they don't know the real me'

Kumiko looked around her to see that she was now in a park, there were kids running around, couples kissing and old people taking a stroll. 'Trust me to end up here'. It was sunny and there was a small breeze which carried the cherry blossom's around the park making it look even more beautiful and peaceful. Kumiko sat down on a near by bench and thought about this secrete admirer and who he could possibly be. But she was interrupted from her thought when she felt an object roll by her foot; she looked down to see a soccer ball and a kid around 5 come towards her.

"Is this yours?"

"Yes Miss"

"Well here you go"

When the little boy moved forward to collect his toy she saw he looked a bit like Souta and mentally kicked herself for thinking about him again.

"You're pretty Miss"

"Thank you, now you better go play your friends are waiting for you"

"Thank you"

Kumiko was used to being called pretty or beautiful, most girls would love to have her looks but she wished she didn't, it caused too much unneeded attention and jealousy.

Kumiko stayed sitting down on the bench till it was time for her to head home and have dinner. When she arrived home she saw her mother standing outside talking to a young man with messy black hair. She jumped behind a near by tree and waited for him to leave.

When he finally did she walked out from around the tree to see her mother standing there smiling at her.

"Who was that?"

"That was a friend from your school bringing you some notes so you could keep up to date on work"

"What was his name?"

"Souta H. I believe"

Kumiko stopped breathing for a second.

"Kumiko is he your boyfriend?"

"Wha! NO!"

"I just thought the way you were staring in the direction he left in you liked him or something"

"NO WAY!"

Kumiko then stormed up to her room to read the notes Souta had given her.


	5. Return to School

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or characters sob I do own Kumiko, her mother, her father, Yoshi, Cho, Kasumi, Kenichi, Akio, Sakura and what ever Souta's friends name's were. I feel lucky, but I'd prefer to own InuYasha!

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

**Chapter 5:**

Day 3: "I felt so lucky I thought I'd send you some luck too, P.S. Meet me in the park tomorrow for Valentines Day" Kumiko sighed, this guy was so corny. The note was probably referring to the Lucky Charm Bracelet she had received. Along with that she had received 2 red roses. She put it in her cupboard with the rest of the gifts she had received.

"Kumiko are you going to go to school today?" Mrs. Lee called to her daughter from downstairs.

"Yes" Mrs. Lee was a bit shocked at her daughters reply but happy that her daughter was finally getting over what ever happened at school.

"You better hurry school starts in 30mins"

"Yes Mom"

KNOCK KNOCK

"Mmm who could that be?" Said Mrs. Lee as she headed towards the door. When she opened it she was shocked to see the same boy from a few days back except he looked a bit more nervous than usual.

"Hi can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Souta, I'm in Kumiko's class and I was wondering if she was coming to school today?"

"Yes actually today she is, she's upstairs getting ready as we speak"

"Mom, who's there?" As Kumiko said this she appeared at the top of the stairs in a bath robe and I toothbrush in hand. She stayed there stunned with her toothbrush half way up to her mouth.

"Kumiko you better hurry up" With that Kumiko ran into her room to get ready.

"So Souta what are you doing here?"

"I came here to walk Kumiko to school, if she wants too"

"I'm sure she does, come into the lounge, she should be done soon"

"Err…Okay" Souta then took of his shoes and headed into the lounge and sat down on the sofa.

"So Souta are you and my daughter seeing each other?" asked Mrs. Lee

Souta stared at her in shock while a blush slowly started to creep onto his face.

"Err…no"

"Aaawww you two would make such a cute couple and the grandchildren would be so cute with their…" Mrs. Lee was interrupted when her daughter walked in with a bright red face.

"Mom!"

"Err…Kumiko ready to go?"

"Yes, oh thanks for the notes and sorry about my mom she gets like this sometimes"

"Don't worry so does my mom she's obsessed with Grandkids especially ones with…"

"With what?"

"Err…"

'Oh smart move Souta now what am I supposed to say, dog ears, Kumiko will think I'm weird'

"Um…blue eyes"

"Oh I thought you were going to say…"

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Um…okay"

"So did you understand the math notes I left you?"

"Um actually no, I've never understood math that well"

"I could tutor you if you like?"

"That would be great; my mom said if I didn't pass my next math test she'd take away my music"

"Tough break"

"So could you come round tonight?"

"Yeah I'm sure Mama doesn't want me home for anything"

"Great, I'll see you at about 6.30, okay?"

"Sure, oh and if you need any help keeping up in class with what you missed just ask me in class"

"Okay thanks"

They had now reached the school and Kumiko was looking nervously at the school. 'They'll find out one of these days and I'll be home schooled again. Not to mention Souta would hate me, wait why do I care what he thinks?' Kumiko hadn't realized but she was now staring at Souta questionably with a slight blush grazing her nose. 'Is she staring at me?' Souta looked over to Kumiko and saw her staring at him, they both quickly turned their heads the other way both now had a blush.

"Hey Souta, Kumiko great to see you're back!"

"Yea Souta was so depressed for the past few days"

Souta glared at his so called friends when Kumiko suddenly tripped over nothing and Souta caught her with one arm. (A/N: So he is standing their with her half way down to the floor with his arm around her stopping her from falling and their faces are only inches apart) 'Wow his eyes are so…wow' 'She's so pretty I wish she could see that' Souta was now feeling himself being drawn to her and both Kumiko and Souta's eyes were starting to close.

**A/N:** See I love writing cliffes. Any ideas, please tell me!


	6. Advice from Inu?

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

**Chapter 6: **

"Good morning Mr. H (can't remember surname) and Miss Lee, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything"

Kumiko and Souta quickly stood up bright red in the face

"Damn that was close, better luck next time guys!" shouted Taro

Souta sweat dropped at his friend's comment. 'Was I seriously about to kiss her?'

'Was he about to kiss me? Why did I close my eyes!'

'Oh no all the girls are staring at me like I cheated on them; you'd think by now they'd have learned I don't like them!'

"So Kumiko will you go out with me for Valentines Day?"

The whole class had ceased breathing waiting for Kumiko's reply.

"No, sorry I have other plans"

The whole class breathed a sigh of relief knowing Kumiko and Souta were still available.

"Miss Lee and Mr. H sit down, NOW!"

"Yes Mr. Yang"

Everyone looked from Kumiko to Souta back to Kumiko. They were shocked to see Kumiko looking slightly depressed and Souta with a big smile on his face. Everyone sweat dropped, what the hell was going on here?

BBBRRRIIINNNGGG

"Finally, lunch time" said Souta as he walked out of Math class with his friends.

"Why do you look so happy, you just got rejected?"

"Yea isn't this the first time?"

"Yes it is but well, I am happy"

"Huh?"

"Never mind you'll never get it"

"Don't look now but it's your fan club"

"Oh great them again"

"Souta-Kun how could you do that too us?"

"Yea, you betrayed us, in front of us too"

"How many times do I have to tell you girls I'm not interested in you?"

"It's that Kumiko girl, if she wasn't around you wouldn't say that"

"Come on girls lets go find her!"

"Oh no please leave her alone"

The fan girls walk off and Souta and co. sweat drop.

"Well she's a goner"

"Oh crap I better go find her before the fan girls do"

Meanwhile the fan girls had found Kumiko.

"You better stay away from him you slut!"

"Yes else there will be consequences"

"Huh, I'm a slut now am I?"

"Yes!"

"Look who's talking, obsessing over a boy you can never have and scaring off anyone who he might like"

"Err…we don't do that, he likes us"

"Sure he does, you just keep telling yourself that" With that Kumiko got up from her seat and walked off to get away from the fan girls.

'Gee that nearly makes me want to date him just to piss them off'

"Mama I'm home!"

"Oh Souta you're back, so are Kagome and InuYasha"

"Does that mean Yoshi is here?"

"Yes, they're in the lounge"

"Souta, you're home!"

"Hey sis!"

"Yoshi missed you"

"Where is he?"

"Inu's got him"

"Can I hold him?"

"Feh, sure"

"He's so cute!"

Yoshi was only 3 (I can't really remember the age difference between Kagome and Souta so just work with me here) but he was already hyper active and loved to giggle a lot.

"He's a bit upset at being separated from Cho but he looks a bit happier now that you're here!"

Just then Yoshi started to clap his hands together and laughing (that bubbly kind that little kids do that is so cute).

"InuYasha can I talk to you upstairs?"

"Err…sure"

"So what's this about Souta?"

"Err…well"

"Just spit it out!"

"There's this girl I like at school but she doesn't seem to like me much"

"And?"

"She also seems to have issues"

"She seems perfectly sane; she's the only girl that doesn't like you it seems"

"No I mean, well she reminds me of you really"

InuYasha just stared at Souta thinking 'What the hell are you getting at here?'.

"Oh no I don't mean it like that, I mean she doesn't do well with people and she thinks badly of herself, like she doesn't deserve to live or something"

InuYasha sweat dropped "Gee thanks Souta"

"No I didn't mean it like that either!"

"So why are you telling me all this?"

"Well you got Kagome didn't you; I was just wondering if you had any advice?"

"Not really except don't wait to tell her how long you feel, you might miss out"

"Mmm I guess thanks InuYasha"

"Oh and now you can do me a favor, baby-sit Yoshi I'm taking Kagome out"

"Err…okay"

**A/N:** Next Chap is just a bit about Kagome and InuYasha fluff. Please R&R


	7. Night Out

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

Chapter 7:

"Kagome are you ready to go yet?"

"Coming Inu"

InuYasha had decided to take Kagome out in her time. Kagome like most females was taking her time. 15 Minutes later she finally arrived downstairs and ready to go.

"So where are you taking me?"

InuYasha was too busy checking his mate out and drooling to answer. Kagome was wearing a metallic lilac dress. It had a strap on one side but not the other and went down to just below her knees; it looked comfortable but also hugged her curves well.

"SIT!"

"What was that for?"

"Well we couldn't have you standing there drooling all day could we?"

InuYasha then stood up and wiped the bit of drool that was on the edge of his mouth.

"We can take my moms car as you are in human form and I don't want to ruin this dress"

"Keh, fine"

Kagome glared at him as they both walked out the door and got into the car (by the way Inu now has a drivers license, yes I too question the sanity of those who gave him the license)

They arrived at 'The Black Rose' which was a romantic yet modern restaurant, no kids allowed (only because kids ruin the romantic atmosphere and this is one of those sophisticated restaurants with those snobby waiters). When they were finally seated Inu decided to take another chance to check out his mate while she was focusing on the menu.

"Inu please stop staring at me like I'm some kind of trophy that you won a few years back"

"I'm not I just think you look very attractive tonight, it's not my fault"

"Men, seriously"

"Admit it you think I'm attractive too that's why you won't look at me while you talk"

"That's because I'm trying to read the menu"

"Fine prove it look at me while you talk"

"Fine if I…" Kagome never got to finish her sentence as she was too busy checking out her hunk of a husband. He was wearing a suit and tie, he was in his human form as it was a new moon tonight and he had his long black hair in a low pony tail and was currently wearing a smirk. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck.

"You just can't resist me can you?"

"Of course I can"

"So you don't want to have some fun tonight?"

"HENTAI!" Kagome slapped InuYasha while the whole restaurant was now watching in shock.

"You spend too much time with Sango"

"And you spend too much time with Miroku"

"Can I take your order?"

After the ordering was out of the way InuYasha told Kagome about what Souta had told him earlier.

"He really said he liked a girl?"

"Yep"

"Souta said that?"

"Yep"

"But Souta has never shown interest in a girl in his life, the only thing he notices is his video games and soccer"

"He said she reminded him of me, depressed, lonely and unsure of herself"

"Well that explains it"

"Huh?"

"Souta always saw you as a role model so if there's a girl that's like his role model his bound to go for her, plus he's like his sister"

"Feh, Yoshi's never going to date"

"Why not?"

"Because he will be a great fighter and woman just get in the way"

"Oh is that how you see me, an obstacle!"

"No that's not what I meant!"

"Sure it isn't, well I'm leaving!"

With that Kagome got up but felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. That someone then started to nuzzle her neck.

"Come on Kagome you know I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry"

"Fine, I'll stay but only because I'm hungry"

"You know what tomorrow is don't you?"

"Friday?"

"Valentines Day"

A/N: Meh R&R plz!


	8. sigh: Mothers

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

Chapter 8:

'Oh crap I told InuYasha I'd baby sit Yoshi but I completely forgot I was supposed to be tutoring Kumiko in math tonight! She'll think I don't like her'

"Yoshi what am I supposed to do?"

"Call her and ask her to come here, I don't mind, and its Yoshi's human night so it doesn't matter"

Souta was still a bit stunned from his mom appearing from no where and knowing just what to say.

"Are you sure Mama?"

"Yes now go call her"

"Thanks Mama"

Souta ran over to the phone and grabbed out the phone book, praying her number was listed.

"Found it"

-Insert phone ringing noise here-

"Hello?"

"Hi Kumiko its Souta here"

"Oh, what do you want?"

"Err…about the tutoring"

"Oh you don't have to come if you don't want to"

'I knew he wouldn't like me'

"No it's not that, just I ended up babysitting my nephew so I was wondering if you could come here instead."

"Err…let me just ask my…"

"Yes she can come; I'll drive her over right now"

"Mom, where did you come from? Were you listening to my conversation?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Err…okay then you heard her I'll be over in a few, bye"

They then both hung up and Souta started to get everything ready with his mom grinning mischievously in the kitchen door way. About 10 minutes later the door bell rang and Mrs H went to answer the door to find Kumiko standing there with looking slightly flushed. Her mom was in the car and Mrs H greeted Kumiko and then walked outside to the car to invite Mrs Lee in for some tea.

"Err…hey Kumiko, what's wrong you look flushed"

"Nothing"

Flashback:

Kumiko is in the front seat of the car with her mom driving and they're heading for Souta's house.

"Oh imagine the grandchildren, they would be so cute! They might even have…"

"Mom forget the grandchildren, it's never going to happen especially with him"

"Why not dear?"

"First of all I'm a freak, an outcast and second Souta is one of the most popular guys in school, if he knew me truly he would never like me"

"Oh dear you doubt yourself too much, he's obviously interested in you"

"Yes, but only a part of me, he doesn't know the other me"

"Well I still think the grandchildren will be adorable, imagine, all the little kids running around your house, and I'll spoil them rotten"

"Mom for the millionth time…"

"We're here"

End Flashback:

"Oh no"

"What?"

Souta pointed behind Kumiko and Kumiko turned round to see the two mothers smiling, but not the good kind, kind of the one that people share when they are planning something evil.

"You know what this means"

"Yep, play dates"

"We better go study, but I got to baby sit my nephew at the same time"

"Okay, how old is he?"

"Three, he's my sister and her ma…husbands child"

"Obviously, so where to?"

"The lounge, come on"

They both walked in and Kumiko took off her shoes and the both went into the lounge, their mothers close behind.

A/N: I thought I'd post 2 chaps today REVIEW plz!


	9. Ruin the Moment

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

Chapter 9:

Mrs Lee and Mrs H were currently sitting in the kitchen both sipping their tea and discussing things like mothers do.

"Imagine the grandchildren"

"I love grandchildren, although I currently don't have any"

"Oh we could change that"

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If it involves Kumiko and Souta then yes"

"It's obvious they like each other a lot"

"Yes but Souta says Kumiko isn't very open"

"She isn't"

"That doesn't matter my family is good at making people opening up, my daughter married the most stubborn man I know, and now he is as soft as a puppy"

"Ma"

"Who's that little guy?"

"Oh that's my daughter's son, my grandchild"

"Oh he's gorgeous"

"Oh there he is"

"Souta you were supposed to be watching him"

"Sorry Mama"

Kumiko then walked in and Mrs H handed her Yoshi who instantly lay his head down onto Kumiko's shoulder and started to fall asleep.

"Aaawww that's adorable who knew Kumiko had such a way with kids"

"So Kumiko are you planning on having kids?"

"Um…"

"Come on Kumiko we got some more studying to do"

"What about Yoshi?"

"Err…we better put him to bed"

Kumiko and Souta left the kitchen and started to head up stairs to the spare room where Yoshi was sleeping. Souta was looking at Kumiko out of the corner of his eye, some how finding her even more attractive when she had the mother image. He saw that she wanted to be a mother by the way she was smiling at the sleeping toddler in her arms.

When they entered the room Kumiko placed Yoshi in his crib and tucked him in. She then stood there with her hands on the side of the crib, her head at an angle with a small smile on her lips admiring the toddler who was fast asleep. Souta saw this and at this moment she looked at peace with the world, there was no pain, or sorrow in her eyes, just love and happiness. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. She was so cooped up in her own world she hardly noticed, well she noticed but she wasn't really thinking, she responded by leaning back into the well built chest and let a small sigh escape.

Of course all good things must come to an end and of course who better to end it than InuYasha.

"Souta I hope you aren't planning on stealing Yoshi?"

Both Kumiko and Souta realized how they were and quickly jumped apart their faces getting redder every second. Kumiko looked to who was talking and saw a tall young, well built man with long black hair in a low ponytail and a smirk on his face who had his arm around a young woman with long flowing black hair and they were both wearing formal wear.

"InuYasha why would you think I'd do a thing like that?"

"Well you two were standing there like proud parents."

"Who's your lady friend Souta?"

"Oh this is Kumiko, Kumiko the woman is my older sister, Kagome and the man next to her is her husband InuYasha, they're Yoshi's parents"

"Nice to meet you InuYasha and Kagome"

"It's nice to meet you too Kumiko, you must be the first girl my brother has brought home"

"She's here because I had agreed to tutor her and I had to baby sit Yoshi"

"Cute baby by the way"

"He's even cuter in the day time"

"It's getting late I better go home, thanks for the help Souta, see you at school"

After Kumiko had left Kagome and InuYasha stared at Souta.

"What!"

"Oh Souta you found someone to love, and you both want to be parents too"

"So you gonna ask her to be your mate?"

"No, we're human not demon"

A/N: KAWAII isn't Yoshi just the cutest toddler! Any way extra long chap, about 4 more chaps to go, I wasn't going to post this for a little while but thank my reviewer, I felt motivated so THANK YOU!


	10. It Takes Guts

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

Chapter 10:

You might say it was another ordinary day but it wasn't, it was Valentines Day every teen's day to be with the ones they loved. The whole class was like a bunch of teens on sugar highs (well they were teens on sugar highs but let's not go into that), except for two students, amazingly it was the most popular students in the school, Souta and Kumiko. They were both pretending to listen to their excited friends but were actual staring into space lost in their own worlds.

**Kumiko**

"Oh my god I got valentines this morning!"

"I bet it was from Daiki!"

"I hope it is his sooo hot!"

"I'd prefer to get one from Taro personally"

"Kumiko, who do you like?"

"Kumiko?"

"KUMIKO!"

"Huh?" Kumiko looked at her two new friends Aya and Chiyo. Aya had bouncy black hair that reached her shoulders and seemed to have a life of its own. She was average height and was average sized but she was anything but average, especially when it came to her looks. Chiyo, she used to be the most beautiful and sought after girl that was before Kumiko came though. Chiyo's mother was from America and used to be a model which explained Chiyo's looks. She had long blonde hair, real blonde not that half brown half blonde, blonde. She had light blue eyes, and she was slim. She was in any average guys eyes, perfect! Both of these girls had seen the looks their classmates had given Kumiko when she first arrived at their school and had both sympathized with her as they had both been in her shoes. Any outsider would have looked at the three and thought they were the popular girls, they would have been dead wrong. These 3 girls were among the most hated by other girls as they stole the boy's attention. Of course among the boys these girls might be very popular but seen as no boy could ever get their attention they weren't that popular among them either. Any way back to the conversation.

"We were just talking about the boys we liked, Aya thinks she got valentines from that guy she likes, Daiki and I was saying how I liked Taro"

"So who do you like Kumiko?"

"Err…" Kumiko stole a glance at Souta who was sitting trying to hide a blush from his friends by the looks of it. 'Wonder what made him blush?'

"I knew it!"

"What?"

"She likes that Souta guy!"

"Shhh… I do not!"

"Then why were you staring at him?"

"I was just wondering why he was blushing that's all"

"There had to be a reason why you looked at him after I asked that question, plus you're blushing like a tomato!"

**Souta**

"So did you give Aya her valentine Daiki?"

"Huh? Oh yea, did you give Chiyo hers?"

"Yea, I wonder if they like us."

"So Yoshi did you give Kumiko anything?"

"Yoshi?"

"YOSHI!"

"What!"

"Did you give Kumiko anything?"

"Why would I?"

"Because you like her"

"No I don't!" Souta was now glaring at his friend hoping like hell that the heat he felt creeping up on his face wasn't a blush but just in case he looked away trying to hide it. Out of the corner of his eye he could she Kumiko looking at him and then turn back to her friends and blush. 'Wonder who she likes?'

"Oh my god the great Souta is blushing!"

Souta turned to glare at Taro. "At least I've spoken to Kumiko, unlike you guys, you've barely said a word to the girls you like!"

"So what"

"It's not like we're scared or anything!"

Daiki looked at Souta who now had an evil look on his face. 'Oh crap now we're in for it'

"So go talk to them, prove to me you aren't scared"

"Fine we will! Come on Daiki"

"Do we have to?"

"Why are you scared?"

"No!"

"Souta you have to come with us and talk to Kumiko to prove to us you aren't scared of her!"

"Fine!"

All three boys got up from their seats and headed over to the three girls.

A/N: CLIFFE! Mwhaha **REVIEW PLZ**


	11. The Real Me

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**A.N: **Well I wasn't gonna update for awhile, kick back in joy some of the hols but I decided to you can thank the few reviewers and I decided to update sooner because Germany played such a great match this morning I'd celebrate it by writing my second to last chap! Any way Germany vs. Argentina was a great game, very stressful!

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

Chapter 11:

The three girls looked up to see the three boys they all admired heading right towards them, they tried their best not to look to eager so they pretended to be deep in conversation.

"So how does my hair look?"

"Beautiful as usual"

"They probably aren't even heading this way"

"Kumiko don't be a party pooper"

"Sorry to interrupt" They looked up to see Souta standing there with a smirk and his two friends looking slightly nervous.

"What do you want?"

"My friends and I were wondering if you three lovely ladies would like to escort us to lunch, on special occasions we're allowed out of the school grounds"

Souta's two friends were shocked.

"N…" Kumiko was just about to reply no when her two friends let her down.

"We'd love to go, and I'm sure Kumiko would like to too"

Kumiko was nudged hard in the ribs by Chiyo that could tell that Kumiko wanted to go but liked to hide behind her wall.

"Ow…of course I would"

All three boys grinned from ear to ear.

"So where too?"

"I was thinking McDonalds"

"Great"

The three girls got up and Daiki offered his arm too Aya and Taro to Chiyo. Souta offered his arm to Kumiko but she just glared to him till Chiyo looked back and glared at Kumiko as if to say you better or else, so Kumiko took Souta's arm and they all headed off as if it were some grand date. Souta leaned down to whisper into Kumiko's ear.

"So did Aya and Chiyo get any valentines today?"

"Yes, were they from Daiki and Taro by any chance?"

"Maybe, so do your friends like mine?"

"Maybe, do yours like mine?"

"Maybe, do you like me?"

Kumiko looked up at Souta looking to see if he was joking, unfortunately he wasn't.

"Maybe, do you like me?"

"Yes, what you going to do about it?"

"This"

Before Kumiko even knew what she was doing she had leaned forward and kissed Souta, after the shock had worn of he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"We're h…" Chiyo had lost her voice in the shock from what she saw when she had turned around to talk to Souta and Kumiko. The rest of the group turned round to see why Chiyo had trailed off. They too were shocked. The two lovers became aware of the audience and jumped away from each other with blushes to see their friends staring at them with wide eyes and their jaws on the ground.

"Err…"

"We better get going"

With that the blushing pair walked into McDonalds with their friends following close behind still shocked.

After McDonalds everyone but Kumiko and Souta had decide to go for a walk in the park before the end of lunch. Kumiko and Souta walked back in silence thinking about the event earlier. Souta was the first to break the silence.

"So…where to from here?"

"If you're refereeing to earlier that was a mistake that I don't intend to make again!"

"You have to admit you enjoyed it"

"No I didn't!"

"Prove it"

"How am I su…?"

Kumiko was interrupted when Souta's lips met with hers. At first Kumiko tried to resist but eventually gave into the feel of his warm lips against hers. She relaxed and put her arms around his neck too pull him closer, Souta was shocked and tensed a bit but then relaxed and put his arms around her waist. After a few minutes they pulled away panting. Souta stood up straight with a smirk on his face while Kumiko was blushing.

"See told you that you enjoyed it!"

"What ever, let's get back to school"

When they got back Souta and Kumiko were attacked (literally) by Souta's fan club. They interrogated them better than any high paid detective could hope to. They wanted to know where they had been, why Souta was so happy, why Kumiko was flushed, the list went on till Souta and Kumiko's friends showed up and rescued Kumiko and Souta.

They rest of the day went quite smoothly except for the odd person getting in trouble for passing a love note or people glancing at each other or blowing kisses across the room. After school Chiyo and Taro were going on a date and so were Aya and Daiki. Souta and Kumiko both claimed they had plans.

"Mom, I'm home!"

"Hi honey how was your valentines day?"

"Fine I guess, I'm going up to my room to get changed then I'm going to the park"

"Have you received any more gifts?"

"No"

"Oh"

Kumiko then walked upstairs to her room to choose an outfit for her outing to the park to meet this mystery man. 'He better not be a stalker'

After about half an hour she decided on a knee length denim skirt and a white tank top that reached just above her belly button. She left her hair out and applied a little bit of make up for the heck of it. She checked her clock, 5.45pm, 15mins before she had to be in the park, she better leave now. She went down the stairs and slipped on her white jandels and headed to the park.

She arrived a few minutes early, she saw it was nearly sunset so she went to her favorite spot, on a small mound/hill that over looked the park and had a great view of the city and the horizon. A few minutes later she heard some one approach and sit down next too her. After a few minutes of silence Kumiko turned her head to see Souta sitting next to her. She then turns back to the sunset and after a few more minutes of silence Kumiko stood up and started to yell and Souta.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Huh?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HUH'?"

"What are you…?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I came here too…"

"I DON'T FUCKIN CARE! JUST LEAVE!"

With that Kumiko left with tears rolling down her face, she stomped off, but heard footsteps following her.

"Kumiko I've got to tell you something"

Kumiko came to a sudden halt which nearly cause Souta to crash into her; luckily all the soccer training caused him to have quick reflexes.

"What?"

"Would you sit down so I could talk to you properly?"

Kumiko sat down on the bench and a second later Souta joined her. They sat in silence for a few moments and then they both turned to talk at the same time then stopped and turned back to watch the sunset in silence. Kumiko whispered "I'm sorry, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Souta leaned forwards and gave Kumiko a quick peck and then pulled away but Kumiko looked at him with longing and leaned forward and kissed him more passionately. He tensed for a second but soon relaxed and pulled away, he had to tell her.

"Kumiko?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean too!"

"No not that" Souta pulled out a beautiful red rose with a small note attached. Kumiko took it and read the note 'Surprised?' She looked up at Souta with a confused expression. Souta sighed.

"I'm your secrete admirer"

"Oh"

"Now do you want your final gift?"

"Yeah I guess"

"I...err..."

"You what?"

"I love you!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"I love you, not just your looks, your personality, your talents well you"

"You don't even know the real me!"

By now the sun had set and they were the last ones in the park. Kumiko was standing up glaring at Souta. Souta looked into Kumiko's eyes but didn't see anger or disgust; no he saw sorrow, fear and something else, he then stared at the ground.

"You want to see the real me?"

"I guess"

"Well then look!"

Souta looked up from the ground to see Kumiko, but not Kumiko. It was the same girl except with black fuzzy dog ears on her head, claws and a black tail.

"Happy now, run away in fear what do I care I'm used to it"

Souta just stared at her in shock.

**A/N:** My longest Chapter EVER! Any way sorry for the cliffy, I also probably won't update for awhile as the lack of reviews leave me a little unmotivated.


	12. Utter Confusion

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**Age: **

Souta -17 ½

Kumiko – 17

**A/N:** Sorry you had to wait so long, was moving country and had internet issues.

Chapter 12:

Souta just stared at her in shock; she was now on the verge of tears. "Hanyou?"

"Yes, how did you know, most people think I'm some kind of mutant or something"

"I just know"

"So you going to run or what?"

Souta got up and pulled the now crying girl into a tight embrace.

"I'm not scared of you, I don't care if your Hanyou or not"

"Really?"

"Yes, now come with me there's someone I want you to meet"

Kumiko just stared at Souta in shock before he grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her back to his place.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

Mrs H walked in and dropped the plate she had been busy drying.

"Souta is that…?"

"Yes this is Kumiko and she's a Hanyou, is InuYasha home?"

"Yes he's upstairs with Yoshi"

"INUYASHA!"

"WHAT!" InuYasha was now half way down the stairs when he smelt another scent in the room and realized he wasn't wearing a hat and he was in his Hanyou form.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha looked up to see another Hanyou standing in the door way and Souta was holding her wrist.

"Kumiko?"

"Yes, are you really a Hanyou?"

"Yea"

"Does that mean Yoshi is too?"

"Yes, Kagome come here and bring Yoshi please!"

"Okay coming!" Kagome immerged from her room with Yoshi giggling in her arms when she saw Kumiko.

"I thought I sensed another Hanyou aura" Souta saw that Kumiko looked really confused.

"Come lets go in the lounge and I'll explain everything" They all headed into the lounge and sat down.

"Kumiko, InuYasha is from the past and is a Hanyou, my sister is a miko and that makes Yoshi a Hanyou and half Miko"

Kumiko nodded to show she understood.

"My mama and I are pure human as far as I can tell, any questions"

Kumiko shook her head; she was still in shock but now and least she understood a bit.

"Yea I have a question, what is a Hanyou doing in the future?"

Kumiko looked up at InuYasha and decided she had to tell them sometime.

"Well, my mother is human and my father is a full demon, that's how I came to be a Hanyou. Anyway my dad's parents were human and had adopted him when they found him. They are also from the past and came seeking refuge when the townsfolk shunned them for having a demon child. My mother was being attacked and my father was near by and he came to her rescue. She found out he was a demon but accepted him any way, so they fell madly in love and then had me.

My father was killed by some gang members when they found out he was demon. My mother and I then moved here for our safety and to escape memories of the past. I went to school when I was little but for some reason the kids never liked me, they used to tease me and pick on me. But there was one boy, he was nice to me and we were the best of friends, but then he saw the real me and I never saw him again, I couldn't face his reaction"

Souta stared at her in shock, 'Was she…? It couldn't be her could it?'

Start Flashback:

Souta was 6 and it was the first day of his second year of school. When he walked into the school yard he saw a cute girl getting picked on, her hair was all over the place and she had some cuts and bruises. He approached her and the other kids left because picking a fight with Souta was not a good idea, especially as his sister went to this school.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for helping me"

"Why were they picking on you?"

"I don't know"

"Kids can be cruel, I'm Souta"

"I'm Kumiko, nice to meet you Souta"

"Nice to meet you too Kumiko"

"Do you want to come to the swings with me?"

"Sure"

For the next 2 years they were practically inseparable until Souta saw Kumiko with ears and a tail and he was so shocked he ran home. After that Kumiko never came back to school. He went to her house but she would see no one. For the next year Souta went to her house everyday but every time she wouldn't see him. Souta eventually moved on and made more friends, he soon became obsessed with soccer and the play station and his sister was going back and forth between the past and present.

End Flashback

He was ashamed to admit it but he had soon forgotten about her. But he was glad to be reunited with his lost child hood friend.

"So I started to be home schooled"

"Who was this boy?"

"I hate to admit it but I forgot his name"

"Kumiko…"

"Yea Souta"

"That boy that was me"

Kumiko stared at Souta for a minute and searched every corner of her mind for any clues that could link Souta to her old child hood friend.

"Souta!" With that Kumiko jumped up and hugged him and he hugged her back.

"Yay more grandchildren with cute little ears, I must go tell Mrs Lee!"

Souta glared at his Mom and Kumiko blushed and hid her face in Souta's shirt. They both sat down on the sofa and Kumiko soon fell asleep in the warmth of Souta's arms her ears twitching from side to side.

"So Souta…"

Souta looked up at InuYasha who had a smirk on his face.

"Now that we know she's a half demon, you going to ask her to be your mate?"

Souta looked down at the girl in his arms and blushed. "Yes"

Kagome squealed and Yoshi who was sitting in his mother lap just continued to giggle.

About an hour later Kumiko woke up and Yoshi was sitting on the floor staring at her. Souta was in the same position but had fallen asleep about half an hour ago with his arm around Kumiko's waist. Kumiko sat up and looked at Yoshi who was now crawling towards her. He stopped just before he reached Kumiko, balanced himself, stood up and held his arms up as if asking to be picked up. Kumiko smiled and picked him up and sat him on her lap. Yoshi clung onto Kumiko's hair with one hand, stuck his thumb of his other hand in his mouth and with in a few minutes fell asleep. Kumiko smiled at the sleeping toddler and leaned onto Souta's chest and soon she too was fast asleep.

"KAWAII!"

"Aaahh Kagome please don't yell like that!"

"Sorry Inu but look at them they're so cute together!"

By now the sleeping threesomes had woken up from Kagome's sudden outburst and were staring at Kagome still half asleep. InuYasha walked up to Kumiko and picked up his son and looked at Souta.

"Isn't there something you were going to tell Kumiko?"

"Err…yes"

Kumiko looked from Souta to InuYasha and back again.

"Kumiko can we go for a walk, I need to ask you something"

"Err…okay"

The two got up and went outside.

"Kumiko?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you, um well be my mate after we turn 18?"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"YES!"

Kumiko glomped (lol glomp, i.e. half tackle half hug) Souta.

Souta looked at Kumiko and smiled, he, like his sister had fallen in love with a Hanyou. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kumiko's waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded, she felt his tongue play on her lips asking for entrance she parted her lips slightly. After a few minutes they broke away for air and Souta rested his forehead on hers, both were panting due to lack of air.

"I love you Kumiko"

"I love you too"

**A/N:** Sob it's finished, I'm so sad, I know I'll do a sequel, you know like what happens next! But only if you want so R&R please and let me know and give me some extra ideas too plz!.


	13. Epilogue

**An Outcast**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the original characters.

**Age: **

Souta - 25

Kumiko – 24½

**A/N:** Well I decided a sequel would be a bit much so I just added an epilogue, enjoy!!

Epilogue:

Kumiko yawned and looked at the clock next to the bed, it said 4am. She sighed and rubbed her eyes trying to wake up. She moved to get up but felt arms that were wrapped around her waist pull her back down and someone snuggle up to her. Kumiko laughed and made an attempt to poke her husband awake so she could get up.

"Souta let me go, Ami is crying again"

"Mmmm just 5 more minutes"

Kumiko sighed again when she heard Emi start to cry to.

"Souta please before Takumi wakes up as well"

"Fine"

Kumiko got up and wrapped a robe around her before heading to the nursery. She found Emi and Ami standing up in their cribs making huge noise and next to there crib was Takumi who was trying desperately to quiet them down, telling them they'd wake Mamma and Papa.

"It's all right Takumi I'll take care of them and them come tuck you up in bed, okay?"

Takumi nodded and walked off sleepily to his room down the hall. Takumi was the first born and was mostly human, if it wasn't for his strength, speed and senses Kumiko would never have known him to be half demon. He had black hair and brown eyes and had just recently started school being 6years of age.

Kumiko sighed and walked over to the crib to see the twins Emi and Ami who were only 2 ½ and quite a handful. They were both identical; they both had black hair, blue eyes and small black fuzzy ears. Other than their speed and ears they also appeared to be human.

Kumiko fed them and sung them to sleep before heading off to Tumiko's room and tucking him in and then finally she headed to her own room to catch upon a little sleep.

Kumiko lay back in bed staring at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come, she felt something shift and soon her husband was leaning over her with one arm on each side of her and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Souta please no I'm exhausted after taking care of our kids"

Souta smiled when she said 'our kids' and closed the gap between them giving her a long, passionate kiss.

"Come on Hun you know you want to"

Kumiko sighed but had to agree and leaned forward and kissed him, didn't look like she'd be catching up on sleep after all.

A.N:clears throat: soooo what do you think, you like? Or should I have left it at the last chapter? Review pretty please!!


End file.
